


Sometimes we fall

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is drowning. Not literally, but emotionally. The others are hurt too, but they can manage. But the guitarist needs someone to shake him out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we fall

Slender fingers were hugging the bottles neck like it was a fine lady. Pulled it up to chapped lips, to soothe a thirst that couldn't be satisfied by alcohol. The brunett just sat above the paper, looking down on the emptiness, it was like his soul, full to the point of being vacant. The hand reached for the fine vodka again, another tried to stop it, holding the bony wrist but the other shaked the help off, just like he did for months now.  
But something has changed since, this hand was different. Persistently it held on, hardening the grip but not letting it hurt.  
Anyways the huge amount of alcohol already soothed him senseless, he is just annoyed. He raised his accousing eyes, mouth open ready for mutter a cuss but he met with such a sad shade of hazel that it kept him from saying anything.  
The other hand just cradled his, like he could melt a frozen heart, with his soft touch. But it was never that easy.   
He would leave too, eventually. Nobody stayed with Ben for a long time. He never leaved anybody because he felt too many times to count, how nerving is to wait for someone who's never coming back, and thinking that you are at fault. Ben was tired of that feeling, so he built up a wall, and kept everybody out.  
For every caring question of 'how are you?' and 'are you alright?' his only answer was a half hearted 'i'm just tired'. After three months of these short answers to his well being, the other's just gave up.  
But Denis didn't know the definition of giving up, he still fought for the guitarist, who just watched his attempts slightly amused.  
The dark haired male captured the bottle and pulled it away from the other's searching hand.  
"Don't try me, you little snot." grumbled the older furiously, but the other didn't even fidgeted a bit. He stood tall in the fiery gaze of his slightly drunk bandmate, not budging even when the brunett pushed him in desperation.  
"Ben, stop this pity party. The others are hurt too, but they can keep themselves from drowning in this crap, so why can't you?"

Instead of answering or trying to think about a reply, Ben just let the anger flood his mind. And he jumped.  
Like a hungry predator, he was on the singer and scratched and hit him furiously.  
Denis held his arms in front of his face to protect it, but other than that he let the guitarist punch his fury out on him. The scratches became like mad caresses against his sensitive skin, then they stopped and something hard collided with the ukranian boy's collarbone. He put down his defence, to see the older man crying silently into his chest. His arms were clutched around him like he was afraid of drowning without him. Denis' hug was like a nest, that held the wet, broken bird, that was searching for a shelter now for too long.  
"Hey, it's alright." he brushed off the bitter tears from his band mate's cheek, then lifting his head up to look into the blurry eyes. " I get that he means so much to you, but you have to let him walk away."  
Ben let out a sob, looking though determined to say something but the small hiccups of cry just kept coming.  
"He was my fucking other half." looked into the greenish eyes the guitarist, still throning on the younger boys lap, and clutching into his tank top.  
"No, he maybe was your soulmate, but you are a whole person. And he doesn't deserve you to cry over him. And surely not that you destroy yourself."  
The older laughed sarcastically, looking down on his hand on the other's chest. Then he felt Denis sitting up, so he moved lower on his thighs, but showing no intention of getting off the singer's lap.  
"Listen, I don't know you as much as he did, maybe I never will." he sighed, as the other still didn't look up from his hands. "But you are worth it, for the boys, for the fans. For me. You are so much more than this mess. You are a guitarist, a frontman, a friend. My inspiration."  
Ben's head snapped up for the last addition, looking at the ukranian boy in disbelief. This boy puts faith in him even when he is just ready to give everything up. This boy is here with him, after all the harm he did to him.  
He just wanted the boy feel his grattitude, but he failed everytime he wanted to speak. So he just showed him in his usual, drastic way. It was hard at first as he knocked into the singer boy, but it became softer as he felt it being reciprocated. Then it was only tiny touches for reassurance.  
When they ended the kiss Ben started to apologize, but he didn't even looked a bit regretful, morelike relieved.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be. If you need help, I'm here. As long as you let me."


End file.
